


That Look

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all there, in that last look, everything she'd never had the nerve to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

It was all there, in that look she gave him before she blew the place up. That was Helen Magnus' if-I-don't-make-it-you-know-what-I-want-to-say look. And Nikola Tesla did know what she wanted to say. But she had made it, so now he wanted her to say it.

'Before you blew the place up you could have emptied the wine cellar. You had some incredible bottles down there.' Nikola said, as Helen poured him a glass of wine.  
'I just blew myself up, and all you can think about is the vintage wine?' Helen replied. 'I should be offended, but it's you so I'm not surprised.'  
'Well, I apologise, but I only know two things that improve with age. Your wine cellar was one of them.' Helen silently raised one eyebrow, questioning him. 'And frankly my dear, you are the second.' He smiled.  
'I think you just called me old.' Helen sipped her own wine and grimaced. 'You're right. I should have rescued the wine.' She told him, putting her glass down.

'We still haven't talked about what happened...that look...'  
'I thought I was going to die.' Helen shrugged.  
'I know. It was all in that look...that if you didn't make it...' He trailed off. 'But you did. So tell me what you wanted to say.'  
'I don't know what you mean.' Helen insisted.  
'I think you do.' Nikola countered.  
'Nikola, a week ago I blew myself up. People died Nikola...one of my oldest friends...let me mourn them.' Helen murmured. 'Then we can talk.'  
'Just say it...then I'll leave you alone.'

Helen started to walk away, off to her new bedroom. The building was so empty. She thought of all those who'd died for her work; Clara, James, Ashley, Biggie...even Kate was gone – although still alive. She, Will, Henry and Nikola were the remnants of something amazing. Maybe John too, if he ever showed his face again. One by one she was losing everyone, bit by bit her life's work was falling apart. Even in this new building...it was too big for the few people that lived there. Maybe that was what made her turn back, that feeling of loneliness in her own home. Maybe it was just that she needed comfort, or reassurance, or hope...hope that this new Sanctuary could be the thing that saved her...that saved her life's work. Whatever it was, Nikola was surprised when he looked up and saw her leaning on the doorframe.

'Nikola Tesla...I love you.' it was such a simple sentiment, but she poured her heart into those words and Nikola could see that.  
'I love you too.' He replied, without thinking. 'Go to be Helen. It's late, and frankly my dear you look exhausted.' Helen held to her hand and smiled.  
'Only if you come with me.'

Nikola knew she was upset. Was he taking advantage? He didn't think so. She still knew her own mind. She wanted this, him; and he'd wanted her for so very long. He carried her to her bedroom when he decided she wasn't moving fast enough. He had been kissing her as he walked, but after walking into a wall he thought better of it.

He set her back on her feet at the door, and she opened it.  
'Come on in.' She murmured and he followed her into the room. He'd only been in her bedroom at the old Sanctuary a handful of times, and he'd never been invited, he'd just dropped in on her a few times. This was different. This time he felt like he was welcome. 'I didn't save the cellar...but I do have a bottle in here...1955.' She smiled, pulling some books off a shelf and taking the bottle out from behind them. 'Pinot noir.' She added, rolling the bottle around in her hands. 'Join me for a glass?'  
'Of course.' Nikola nodded. Helen poured two rather large glasses of the wine, passing one of them to Nikola. 'Thank you.'

'Will you stay with me tonight Nikola?' She asked, sitting on the window seat with her glass. Nikola sat beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist as he sipped his own wine.  
'As long as you want.' Nikola nodded.

Helen finished her wine, putting the glass down, then she turned to Nikola and pulled him into a kiss. He felt his own glass slip from his fingers and roll across the floor, and he was glad it was empty. He wrapped both arms around Helen's waist and pulled her closer, as she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.

Nikola pulled back first, smiling as his eyes met Helen's.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes.'  
'Really though?' Nikola pressed.  
'Do you want me to sign a contract?' Helen smiled. She was joking, but Nikola paused, almost as if he was considering it. 'Really Nikola? I was joking.'  
'You'll regret this in the morning.' Nikola whispered. Helen glanced at her watch. 1:00am.  
'It is morning. And Nikola, I won't regret it. Promise.' Helen told him. 'I'm upset, I'm not stupid. I know what I want.'

Helen started to unbutton Nikola's waistcoat, then his shirt. Her hands were gentle as she moved down the buttons, her lips following with soft kisses as she revealed his skin. She stopped when she reached his belt, leaning in to kiss him again. Nikola reached around and pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. She shivered slightly as the cool air met her skin, but then Nikola's hands were gently stoking over the skin and she smiled against his lips.

When Helen stood up to slip out of her dress Nikola's breath caught in his throat. Her deep red bra was almost the colour of the wine, and it stood out brilliantly against her milky white skin. She stepped out of her heels too, stretching her feet and smiling at the luxurious feel of the shaggy carpet beneath her feet. She tugged Nikola's hand, pulling him to his feet so she could divest him of his trousers.

Nikola pushed her back into the mattress, his lips travelling over her skin. It felt like she was burning, her skin on fire with every touch of his lips. It had been so long, too long, since Helen felt such pleasure coursing through her. With one swipe of a taloned hand Nikola destroyed her panties.

'Nikola...' She whispered. 'No vampire tricks.' She muttered.  
'You're no fun.' Nikola growled, before retracting his fangs and nails.

Helen shuddered when his tongue slid between her folds, tracing patterns over her clit that made her shiver in anticipation. Then Nikola's tongue was everywhere at once, as he explored her aching centre. She whimpered and moaned, unable and no longer trying to stop the noises slipping from her throat. He felt the tremors of her walls, heard every sound she made, never ceasing his ministrations as he learnt her – learnt exactly how to make her scream.

'Dear God, Nikola, please!' Helen cried out, and Nikola smirked against her. He slipped one finger inside her, feeling her walls clench at the intrusion, but then he added another and she cried out, hips bucking against his mouth.

She screamed when she came, his name lost in a cry of pleasure. Nikola didn't stop, his fingers moving relentlessly in and out of her, his tongue sliding over her clit. Helen's legs shook as the pleasure rocked her body. Nikola finally slowed his movements as her orgasm subsided, leaving her too sensitive for his touch as the pleasure ebbed away.

She reached into his boxers, taking his throbbing erection in her hand and stroking it. He shuddered, thrusting into her tight, soft hand. She swiped her thumb over his head, twisting her wrist as she moved her hand.

Nikola slipped out of his boxers as Helen unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her leg around his waist to pull his body against hers.

'I need you Nikola.' Helen whispered. 'Take me.' She took his throbbing erection into her hand and guided him towards her. 'Please Nikola...fuck me.' Whatever control Nikola had been holding onto snapped.

He slowly pushed into her, her tight heat enveloping him as he entered her. He groaned when he was buried to the hilt inside her.  
'So...tight...' Nikola growled as he started to move. It was torturously slowly at first, and Helen whimpered, thrusting her hips up to meet his, silently begging him to move faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts, so pleasure coursed through her with every thrust. She was fast approaching her second orgasm, and was determined to carry him over the edge with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

'Harder.' She whispered when they broke apart. His hips moved faster, his thrusts were rougher; his hands came to Helen's hips and held her hard enough to leave bruises. But she didn't care. She met him thrust for thrust, her muscles clenching around him as she neared the edge for the second time.

She screamed when she came, her muscles tightening around Nikola's cock so much that he couldn't move. But he didn't care. With a groan he emptied himself inside her; floods of heat filling her until she came down, relaxing her muscles and unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Nikola rolled away from her, and Helen rested her head on his chest.  
'I love you Nikola.' She whispered.  
'I know. I've always known. I love you too.' Nikola replied, lightly kissing the top of her head. She sighed, content as she curled up against him. 'Ready for round 2?'  
'Too tired.' Helen smiled. 'Round 2 comes before breakfast.' She assured him with a smirk and a kiss, before she fell asleep.


End file.
